Painful
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: NO SUMMARY/Langsung baca aja/isi dan judul tak sesuai (mungkin)/ Meanie/ Mingyu Wonwoo/ SVT fic/Happy Reading


**Painful**

 **Jeon Wonwoo × Kim Mingyu**

 **Warning**

 **pendek, Typo, abal, judul ga sesuai , BL.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kafe yang dikunjunginya mulai sepi. Bulan bahkan sudah menunjukkan sinarnya. Satu jam sudah Wonwoo masih betah diam dalam duduknya. Menatap kosong pada tempat duduk didepannya. Mengabaikan dua cangkir coklat yang mulai mendingin.

Dia masih tak mampu untuk percaya pada hal yang dialaminya. Semua terasa terlalu berat untuk diterimanya. Kenyataan yang benar-benar menamparnya. Harapan yang sudah mereka bangun runtuh seketika. Kenangan yang ada hilang seketika. Hanya karna satu kata yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Satu kata yang menghancurkan dunianya.

Flashback

"Kurasa, aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini,"

Kalimat yang didengarnya mampu membuatnya terdiam. Cangkir yang dia angkat menggantung diudara. Mengerjapkan sekilas kedua matanya dan menaruh kembali cangkir yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pertanyaan menuntut penjelasan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku Hyung,"

Wonwoo menatap kedua mata kekasihnya. Seseorang yang menemaninya selama tiga tahun.

"Kau mau mengakhiri hubungan ini?" tanya Wonwoo ragu.

"Ya," Mingyuu menatap namja yang ada dihadapannya, "Kita akhiri hubungan ini," kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar dari bibirnya tanpa tahu akibatnya untuk namja didepannya.

Wonwoo mengepalkan erat tangannya yang ada dibawah meja. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan matanya yang mulai memanas. Tak yakin bisa menahan laju air matanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa seseorang didepannya bisa mengucapkan semua itu dengan mudah? Bagaimana bisa namja didepannya ingin menghancurkan semua kenangan yang sudah mereka lalui? Sungguh, apa dia mencoba untuk mengerjainya? Tapi ini bahkan bukan april mop.

"Kau pasti bercandakan Gyu," suara tawa keluar dari bibirnya "Hentikan, bercandamu sungguh tak lucu kau tahu,"

"Kau pasti tahu kapan aku serius dan kapan aku bercanda?"

"Ta-tapi," Wonwoo bahkan sulit untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa kau mau meng-mengakhiri ini Gyu," dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan tangisnya.

"Hah," Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang ada diatas meja "Maafkan aku,"

"Aku tak butuh maafmu," Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu. "Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah penjelasanmu,"

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?" Tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Anggukan ragu diberikan Wonwoo untuk Mingyu. Walau ini akan menyakiti hatinya, dia butuh mendengarkan semua penjelasaanya.

"Tak ada alasan yang khusus, hanya saja aku merasa kalau kita sudah tak cocok. Entah kenapa debaran yang dulu selalu kurasakan saat bersamamu tak lagi terasa," Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tepat dimatanya. "Dan aku merasakan debaran itu pada orang lain,"

Hancur

Itu adalah satu kata yang bisa mewakili keadaan hati Wonwoo saat ini. Hancur berkeping-keping, menjadi serpihan yang bahkan anginpun bisa menerbangkannya. Dia sendiri ragu apakah hatinya bisa menjadi utuh kembali. Ada sebuah pisau tak kasat mata yang menancap dijantungnya. Dengan sisa keberaniannya Wonwoo membalas tatapan tenang yang diberikan oleh Mingyu.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, kau benar,"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Belum lama. Sekitar 3 bulan,"

"Dan kau bisa memutuskan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Sebanarnya dia mantan kekasihku,"

Sekali lagi Mingyu menghancurkan hatinya. Apa dia gila? Tanpa beban laki-laki dihadapannya mengatakan kalau dia kembali jatuh cinta pada mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat," Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan setetes air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. "Kau mau membuang semua kenangan yang kita punya selama tiga tahun,"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Aku jadi ragu kalau selama ini kau mencintaiku," Wonwoo menatap Mimgyu dengan sendu, "Atau selama ini kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasanmu,"

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu Wonwoo,"

"Kenapa aku tak boleh berkata seperti itu? Kalau kenyataannya memang seperti itu,"

Mingyu terdiam, mencoba menahan emosinya. Dia tahu kalau disini dialah pihak yang bersalah. Tapi dia tak senang saat mendengar Wonwoo meragukannya. Untuk apa dia bertahan selama tiga tahun kalau hanya untuk menjadikan namja manis itu sebagai pelampiasan. Dia sungguh mencintainya selama tiga tahun ini. Hanya saja perasaannya terhadap kekasih masa lalunya lebih kuat dari pada perasaannya pada Wonwoo. Sebut saja dia brengsek, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataan. Mingyu tak mungkin membohongi dirinya dan Wonwoo untuk menjalin hubungan semu ini.

"Pergilah Gyu," suara Wonwoo menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunanannya.

"Wonwoo,"

"Pergilah Mingyu. Pergi dari hadapanku. Jangan pernah lagi mencoba menemuiku. Kau ingin kita berakhir kan, aku menyetujuinya," dengan berat hati Wonwoo mengatakan semuanya. Dia hanya tak mau merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam. Percuma kalau hanya dia yang berjuang memeperbaiki semuanya.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo,"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Gyu. Maafmu tak akan merubah apapun,"

Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap sesaat wajah manis Wonwoo untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kau salah kalau kau menganggap aku hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan, karna aku mencintaimu selama tiga tahun ini. Hanya saja perasaanku padanya ternyata masih kuat seperti dulu. Semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku," dan Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa mau tahu apa akibat yang baru saja ditimbulkannya.

\- flashback end -

Pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata mulai mengalir tanpa peduli sekitarnya. Sesak didadanya terlalu menyakitkan. Biarkan sekali saja dia menangisi sosoknya yang dengan tega meninggalkannya.

Wonwoo tak pernah tahu apa salahnya selama ini. Kenapa Tuhan menggariskan cerita menyedihkan seperti ini untuknya. Bolehkah dia menyalahkan Tuhan akan takdir yang diterimanya.

Menghela nafasnya sesaat lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi hancurnya hati yang dimilikinya. Berjalan dengan langkah perlahan tanpa peduli akan keadaan disekitarnya. Pikirannya entah ada dimana.

Langkahnya terhenti. Pandangannya jatuh kepada sepasang kekasih yang tengah saling menggenggam didalam restoran. Betapa bahagianya dia yang sudah meninggalkannya dengan luka yang dalam. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang harus berusaha keluar dari luka yang menguburnya.

Mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik kata demi kata. Laki-laki itu mengarahkan pandangannya keluar. Bertemu pandanga dengannya. Senyum pedih dilukiskan oleh Wonwoo. Berjalan berbalik arah meninggalkan dia yang sudah berbahagia dengan yang lain.

.

-Sampaikan salamku untuknya yang bisa membuatmu bahagia-

.

.

_END_


End file.
